Trapped
by MusicWritesLife
Summary: When Katara goes missing and turns up 15 years later she is discouraged to find that everyone has moved on. Her hope raises when a familiar face turns up and brings her what she needs the most: a new friend and possably a new lover...
1. Decisions

**Hey this is MusicWritesLife! Okay so this is my very first story so try to be nice with reveiws! But be honest I won't mind. So yah I guess thats it pleas enjoy Trapped! ;)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender in any way, shape, or form.

Please enjoy the 'entrancing adventure' that awaits you!

" How is she, doctor?" Zukosaid while waiting outside the Palace hospital room.

"I think we we need to talk," the doctor guided Zukofarther away from the door where his wife, Mai, was giving birth. " Your wife is having some complications withthe birthwhich I have already discussedwithher. The baby has some how caused Mai's insides to tear. She is now extensively(Sp?) bleeding," the doctor said. Zukocould tell what he would say next. " There is no way to stop it, Zuko. Your wife isn't going to make it, she has about an hour left." The Fire nation doctor put his hand on Zuko'sshoulder.

" And what did she say about this? I want to see her NOW!" Zukotried to push his way out of the doctors grasp.

" You can but I must talk to you about something first. We can save your wife but we would have to kill the baby. Mai has discussed her decision withme but, she wants your final word... She wants to save thbaby." He stared into Zuko'seyes, making sure he was listening.

" WHAT? NO! Let me talk to her ,NOW! I need to change her mind!" Zuko yelled. It echoed off all the walls and bounced back in his ears.

" Wait, Zuko. Don't youwant to make your wife happy? If she the baby die she will feel guilt all her life. If she lets the baby live it will only make her happy to know some one can take care of her. Please." The doctor let go of Zuko'sshoulders and watched as he raced to the delivery room and slowly started to follow

The door to the delivery room burst opened showing a stressed and worried Zuko.

" Mai! Please! Please don't go! They can save you!" Zuko exclaimed as he raced to his wife side and took her hand in his.

" Zuko, listen to me. I wasbgoing to die any way, this is just earlier than explanned. Don't you want me to be happy? Our baby will take over my place in this world. Our baby has a new life. I have already used my life. Please, Zuko." Mai started to cry as well as Zuko. The doctoer walked in and closed the door.

" Have we made a decision?" the doctor asked. Zuko looked up and for the first time, he noticed the nurses and surgeons also in the room with them.

" Yes we have. We are saving my baby." Mai said staying close to Zuko's pale face. His face was even paler today.

" Zuko, do you wish to stay?" The doctor asked.

" Yes." Zuko said tightening his grip on Mai's hand. The C-section had begun and Zuko kept his eyes on Mai's the entire time until midway through the surgery Mai whispered ' I love you ' and her eyes seemed to roll into the back of her hed. Zuko started to cry hysterically. His tears ran down his face and on to Mai's hand. The tears seem to vanish into her now pale skin. A nurse came over and started to hug zuko but he pushed her away. All he wanted to do was for Mai to kiss him and hold him but he knew that she would never would started to kiss Mai's hand and made his way up to her face.

" I'm so sorry! This was all my fault." Zuko whispered. It was HIM that wanted to try and have a baby, and HE got her pregnant, Zuko thought silently to himself.

A cry suddenly burst out of something small, fragile. Zuko couldn't look, he only wanted to look at the one he loved.

" Zuko, your baby, it's a girl." The doctor announced taking the baby away to the next room. Zuko still couldn't look up because he knew, in the next room, was the child that killed his first love, his wife, and his reason for living.

**WOW well that was the end of chapter 1 Trapped dont worry the scheme gets better as it goes on! so please click the button below and reveiw! Have a good day guys!**


	2. Traveling

**Hey this is MusicWritesLife! Okay so this is my very first story so try to be nice with reveiws! But be honest I won't mind. So yah I guess thats it pleas enjoy Trapped! ;)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender in any way, shape, or form.

Please enjoy the 'entrancing adventure' that awaits you!

* * *

400,000(guess) miles away from the delivery room a mere boy of 13 came out of a southern water tribe house. The sun bounced off of his blue arrow on his bald head.

" Aang! Are you ready?" He turned around to see a slender girl with long brown hair calling to him.

" Yah, Katara. Lets go say good bye to your dad and sokka." Aang said throwing his and Katara's bags on Appa's saddle which was securely fastened on the huge bison with the same arrow on his head as Aang.

" I already did. I'll wait on Appa." Katara said while she climbed up on the humongous(Sp?) Air bison.

Aang walked into Hakoda's home and five minutes later came out struggling to walk because Sokka was holding on to Aang's ankles.

" Katara, a little help?" Aang yelled. Katara splashed Sokka with a wave of water making him let go of his grasp on Aang.

" NOOOOOOOOO! Please don't go. I'll be so lonely!" Sokka cried

" We're only going to visit Zuko for a few weeks in the Fire nation. His baby was supposed to be born any time now, and dad needs your help repairing ships here at home. It's good for bonding, Sokka." Katara explained. Sokka shrugged hi shoulders and let his head drop as if it was attempting to fall off. His hair fell in front of his face and he started to back away to make room for Appa to take off

Aang waved good bye after gracefully hopping onto Appa's neck so that he could steer.

" Bye, Sokka!" Katara yelled as Aand said " Yip- Yip".

" Bye sis! Bye Aang! Love you guys!" Sokka yelled as Appa rose off the cool ground of the South Pole.

" Love you too, Sokka." Katara yelled

" See you in a month! " Aang said as a cloud brushed by his pale face.

The next few hours were quiet without any dissruptions. The air was cold and getting colder with the rising altitude as Appa flew. When Aang turned around he had found that Katara had fallen asleep. They were slowly moving over a vast ocean and Aang could see Dolphin Ducks **(A/N: NOTE TO READERS! DOLPIN DUCKS DO NOT EXCIST )**jumping out of the blue water below them.

" Hey, Katara. Wake up! This veiw is really incredible!" Aang yelled over the high winds. Katara's eyes opened and yawned so much that her whole mouth was stretched across her small fsce. She looked over Appa's saddle bars and smiled at the Dolphin Ducks jumping in and out of the water, intertwining, as if making a long braid.

" I love Dolphin Ducks, Aang. Thank you." Katara smiled and Aang's ear started to turn pink. She hurried over to Aang and gently kissed his lips. When she pulled away Aang was staring straight into her eyes.

" It's our one year anniversary tomorrow." Aang said taking his focus away from her and back on the path in which Appa was flying.

" I know. And it will be just you and me." Katara smiled taking a seat next to Aang and leaning her head on his shoulder.

" I can't beleive it's been a whole year since I took away the Fire Lord's bending and since Zuko took over his rule." Aang said shaking his head back and forth as if it was an unbelivable thought.

"And a year since we got together." Katara knudged.

" And that," Aang laughed and took Katara's hand, " This is great. Just you and me going on an adventure. We need to stop some where special tomorrow for an anniversary dinner." Aang smiled. He had been saving up his money to buy Katara a present and dinner on their anniversary for months now.

" I would love that. But for right now I need to get some sleep. When do you want to land and set up camp?" Katara asked curiously

" I'm not sure but I will wake you up when we land." Aang said. Katara kissed Aang again and watched as he jumped back up on Appa's neck as she started to fall into a dreamless sleep.

It was the suns bright rays shining down on her face that woke Katara up. Her eyes opened and she found herself in a different place than when she fell asleep. Katara sat up and examined the trees that surrounded her and the boy laying next to her. Aang was fast asleep in the sleeping bag. Katara looked down and realized she was also in a sleeping bag.

'How did I get here Katara wondered. Katara got out of the sleeping bag. Blooming flowers were spraled across the meadow and the cherry blossom trees were bright pink. She wandered past the borderlining trees of the meadow and heard running water. Katara jumped with joy at the sound of being able to waterbend. As she got closer to the water she could hear the call of baby turtle ducks.

" I wonder what nation we're in." Katara said to herself when she reached the water. She sat down and started to pull and push the water making the baby turtle ducks squeal.

" There you are! I've been looking for you." Katara turned around to find Aang standing and out of breath behind her.

" I heard the water calling to me." Katara laughed even though it was all true.

" Well, good morning. Happy Anniversary!" Aang toke Katara's hand and kissed it.

" Happy Anniversary to you too!" Katara moved slightly closer to Aang as if hinting that she wanted a kiss. Aang go the hint and leaned in closer an brushed his fingers through Katara's hair. When there lips met it was as if a puzzle peice had found it's place. The kiss started as soft and welcoming but then turned passionate.

Finally, Katara pulled away in need for some air and focused on Aangs eyes to steady herself from the dizziness of the kiss. Her eyebrows pressed together as if thinking hard about something. Aan looked at her with questioning eyes.

" Why didn't you wake me when we got on land?" Katara asked. Aang let ou a sigh of releif

" You looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you. I carried you and put you in your sleeping bag. You were out like a donkey bear." Aang said. Katara laughed and looked up at the sky. it seemed to be getting darker while grey clouds pushed their way forward. A cool breeze brushed against Katara's face giving her a hunch.

" Aang, I dont think we should fly today." Katara said as a crack of thunder shook the earth.

" Katara, Katara, Katara, you are traveling withthe Avatar. No worries, I will keep you safe." Aangsaid readjusting his posture to seem more manly

" I hope your right, Aang." Katara said while rolling her eyes. As they walked back to the meadow Katara spotted a bolt of lightning in the direction that they were going. Even though she saw it, she trusted Aang and she was a master waterbender.

The two of them got onto appa and took off towards the storm laying infront of them.

* * *

**Wow again. Two chapters is one day is a real biggy for me. Haha!**

**Oh and i just discovered those line divider thingys the are amazing!**

**So yah please read and reveiw it would make me sooooo happy!**


	3. Storm

**Hey this is MusicWritesLife! Okay so this is my very first story so try to be nice with reviews! But be honest I won't mind. So yah I guess that's it pleas enjoy Trapped! ;)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender in any way, shape, or form.

Please enjoy the 'entrancing adventure' that awaits you!

* * *

" It's getting cold up here." Katara said hugging hers legs to keep warm. The cold wind had picked up in speed as they rode towards the dark clouds.

" Yah, I know. I'm sorry Katara, maybe we should have waited until later to leave. But its too late now, I mean we are already out here." Aang said scratching his head. Appa was now flying over the ocean again but the strong fog covered up the color of the waves.

" I know. but as you said before, you are the Avatar, and I am a master waterbender you know. You shouldn't doubt my skills so much." Katara said over the loud howling of the wind. Her hair was covering her face now and she tried to continuously tried to put it back into place.

" Katara, I don't doubt you. You are amazing at water bending." Aang said while a crash of thunder echoed through their ears.

" Can you see through this fog?" Katara asked, changing the subject.

" No, not really, but Appa can smell if anything is coming towards us. I just hope it doesn't start... raining." Aang said while the first drops of an oncoming storm started.

" OH, great!" Katara yelled. The rain picked up weight in a matter of a few seconds. Suddenly Katara's face was covered in droplets of water.

" Should we turn around?" Aang asked Katara through the haze of the heavy rain.

" No. Aren't you supposed to drive through the strom? We will be past it in a little while." Katara predicted. Aang nodded and started to comfort Appa who was now whining loudly.

Katara started to sing to herself to calm her down. Suddenly Appa was gone and so was Aang. They had flew into a huge cloud of fog and Katara struggled to even see her tan hands.

" Aang!" Katara shouted, her voice cracking at the end with fear.

" I'm right here." Aang yelled as a huge gust of wind blew against them. Katara's hand slipped off of Appa's saddle bars and she was thrown sideways. Another gush of wind howled and knocked Katara into shock. Katara flew off the saddle and was now dangling on the side of Appa with her feet having no where to go.

" Aang help!" Katara screamed. Then another gush of wind hit her and Katara let go of Appa's fur.

" Katara! Where are you?" Aang screamed over Katara's yells. It was too late. Katara was falling and couldn't stop herself. THe rain was rushing past her and she felt like a lonely raindrop making its way into the vast ocean.

" Aang, I love you." Katara whispered, knowing no one would hear her. Katara closed her eyes as she replayed the first day she met Aang

_Flashback~_

_Katara and Sokka were floating in the Artic waters looking for foood for the tribe. When they came across an iceberg that had formed around something. Katara, being the curious one, got out of the water tribe fishing boat and exaimened(Sp?) the iceberg._

_" Katara get back here! We have to collect food, if we don't Gran-Gran will get mad again!" Sokka said and shivered when he said the end of his sentence. No one liked a mad Gran-Gran._

_" Okay Sokka hold on." Katara replied. Katara heard him utter something along the lines of 'hard headed water benders' and turned around to face him._

_" WHAT WAS THAT!" Katara screamed her water crackiing the iceberg a little._

_" Calm down Katara!" Sokka answered meakly._

_" CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN!" Katara screached, giving her water the final push to cut through the iceberg revealing a 12 year old boy and what looked like a bison. Sokka walked over to him and started to poke him in the head with his staff._

_" Sokka stop it!" Katara said _

_" Hey this guy might be a fire nation spy!" Sokka answered back. Only the did Katara notice that the boy was awake. Blue looked into gray. It was love at first sight._

_End Flashback~_

Iceberg.

ICEBERG...

** ICEBERG! **

' An iceberg,' Katara thought ' I can freeze myself than once the storm blows over Aang can find me.' Katara took in a deep breath before hitting the freezing water. Her body started to sink deep from the speed and she couldn't see anything. The deeper she went the darker it got.

' Freeze! Freeze!' Katara thought. She moved her hands around her body and a circular bubble formed around her, when she pushed her hands together the bubble froze into a sphere of ice.

Katara closed her eyes and waited silently in the dark vast ocean water,deep down in the sea, for her first love to come rescue her.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is short I'll try to write longer ones! Any way the flashback isn't exactly wait happened in the real story line its just based off of it but some of the real stuff is there. Oh one more thing, If I get ten reveiws I will give you an update and tell your friends about this story... that is if you have any. JK! Okay see yah next time for Trapped!**


	4. Worry

**Hey this is MusicWritesLife! Okay so this is my very first story so try to be nice with reveiws! But be honest I won't mind. So yah I guess thats it pleas enjoy Trapped! ;)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender in any way, shape, or form.

Please enjoy the 'entrancing adventure' that awaits you!

* * *

" Katara!" Aang cried out trying to see through the thick fog. Aang finally remembered how to push fog away using water and air bending. Using this action, he hoved Appa down lower and lower in search for Katara.

A cold rush cooler than the air ran down Aang's spine. He looked behind him and his eyes widened with amazement, fear, and shock. Behind him was a wave, a gigantic wave attempting to crush him and Appa. Aang could hear the roar of the huge wave coming towards him

" Go Appa, Yip-Yip!" Aang screamed and Appa took off, zooming up into the gray sky. Aang turned behind him and sliced the wave in half but it continued to grow.

" Keep flying, boy! You can make it!" Aang yelled to Appa who was struggiling to go upwards do to the strong winds. Finally, Appa was able to gain enough strength to push through the rain cloud they had gotten caught in.

" Good job, boy." Aang cried but soon remembered about the person missing from Appa's saddle.

" Katara," Aang whispered " KATARA," Aang let an angered scream " She's gone. I dont know where she fell! Appa, this is all my fault boy. I was the one who wanted to fly today. I didn't protect her when I could have. If I had just been more careful we could be eating our anniversary dinner right now." Aang hit himself hard on the head while Appa whined out of worry for Aang.

" I can't go back there now." Aang told himself. Appa growled in utter agreement with Aang.

Aang thought to himself for quite a while before making a final decision about what to do next. He finally decided to head on to Zuko's Palace so e could order a formal search.

" Katara is smart. I shouldn't worry so much about her. It's water for crying out loud. She's a water bender! She is fine." Aang tried to convince himself even though he knew there was no point in trying. Katara was his girlfriend and Aang worried when she stumbled. Her disapperance was many steps higher than a stumble, so there was no use in trying to console himself. Aang knew he would worry any way.

The sky cleared out a few hours later and the sun beat down on Aang's pale face.

" Only a few more days Appa." Aang patted Appa's neck where he was sitting. When the sky turned pink from the sunset, Aang knew it was time to land and set up camp again.

As Aang lie awake in his sleeping bag he could only think about Katara. The stars reminded him of the twinkle he saw in her eyes so often, and the icy air coming out of Aang's mouth when he breathed reminded him of her wavy hair somehow. For the first time in a while Aang started to cry. He cried like he never had before. He was filled with the strong guilt of leaving Katara and not searching. Finally Aang's wet eyes fell asleep in a puddle of his tears.

* * *

**FIVE DAYS LATER...**

**

* * *

**

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock..._

Aang his fist on the door of the Firelord's palace for the twentieth time.

" Firelord Zuko hasn't been out of the palace in days, Mr. Avatar, sir." a voice said from behind him. Aang turned around and swore he knew the man that was standing by the door with him. Aang thought about what the man said for a second.

" What do you mean? What happened?" Aang asked quikly hoping that the answer wouldn't be bad.

" Haven't you heard?" The man asked cautiously, probably trying to not make Aang upset.

" Heard what? please tell me!" Aang pleaded to the man.

" Firelod Zuko's wife, sir. She had died during child birth a week ago. I'm surprised you didn't know until now. The baby lived but Firelady Mai didn't. Zuko hasn't even talked to his servents. He just lies all day in bed mourning." The man said.

Suddenly the man's eyes grew large as he looked to the side. Aang turned his head as well and saw a platapus bear was eatiing some cabbages off a cart. Then Aang finally relized who this man was.

"MY CABBAGES! NOOOOOOOOOO!" The cabbage man screamed. He ran over to try to scare the platapus bear away, but when he got the the platapus bear stared him down with it's dark eyes. He wound up running down the street in another dirrection.

**(A/N: I had fun writing that part it made me laugh a little ;P)**

Aang blew the animal away and stared blankly at the blue, cloudy sky. His eyes were still wide with shock as he turned to gaze at the Palace. Aang saw that it was vacant of movement through further abservation. The trees seemed to be still and drooping their leaves as if they were also mourning. The animals didn't dare to move out of their quite hiding places and not one turtle duck was heard squawking.

Aang headed for the palace doors. Before he knocked again he considered something.

_" Zuko might not be in a good enough mood to start a search. Should I make him any more sad then he already is? Maybe I should turn around... But I need help." _Aang contemplated to himself before making his decision to knock on the golden doors that rose high above his head.

" Hello? Aang? I mean Sir Avatar!" A tall firenation guard with long black hair pulled into a ponytail opened the door and looked utterly stunned.

" Please call me Aang." Aang said, " Can I please speack to Zuko?" Aang asked. The guard seemed to hesitate before answering Aang's question.

" Aang... have you heard about Miss Mai?" The guard asked and Aang nodded, " Zuko isn't handling it very well. He won't talk to anyone and I'm not sure if he'll even talk to you. But you may try." The guard opened the doors to invite Aang in. Aang walked in and again, was faced with silence. As they neared the room, however, Aang could hear the faint strangled, quiet sobs coming from inside.

The guard nodded for Aang to open the grand door's that led to Zuko's bedroom. Aang pushed open the doors and took a quick breath before looking at the weeping man infront of him.

* * *

**That was Chapter 4 hoped you liked it. I got a lot of emails about how people added this stories to their favorites list and if you are one of those people I would like to thank you. I would alson like you guys to reveiw more I will not update this time until I see at least 18 reveiws.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!:**

**I will be rewriting Comfort so make sure to check it out!**

**~ MusicWritesLife ;P**


	5. Sorry

**Hey GUys! It's MusicWritesLife! And this is an explanation.**

* * *

Those of you who have favorited my sstory trapped or have me as a favorite author or even other veiwer/readers have notice that I used to be a regular updater. Not anymore. I must apologize for my slow updating so for now my story trapped will be on hold until further notice. I have other things to attend to and in my spare time I will write better chapters for you to enjoy.

I hope you forgive me!

~ MusicWritesLife


	6. Help, Guilt, the price

**Hey this is Musicwriteslife! I just go over my brain blockand here I am ;P. with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**

* * *

**

" Zuko?" Aang said quietly, not sure if Zuko could hear him. Zuko lifted his head after a few seconds and examined Aang.

" Aang! You came. Please come here.I really need a friend." Zuko motioned for Aang to come towards his bed which was placed on the wall off a huge room. The walls had three large windows which were partly covered by long drapes to block some sunlight.

Aang sscuffled his way towards Zuko's bed and sat down on the golden sheets.

" Zuko... How are you? What do you need me to do for you?" Aang asked. He waited patiently as Zuko thought. His eyes drooping and the dark circle under his them signaled little sleep.

" Not so good Aang. But I don't need anything. I don't know what I need anymore." Zuko answered, moving his hand to his face to wipe away the hair that covered his sorrowful eyes.

" Zuko I'm so sorry. I wish we could have been here sooner." Aang said, only to relize that he said we. Zuko seemed to notice too.

" We? Is Katara here? Wasn't she supposed to come?" Zuko looked around the room as if to find Katara there.

" I actually need your help with that. She fell off Appa during a storm and disappeared. I didn't know what to do so I thought you could help, by sending out a search. But I didn't know what had happened with... Mai. You don't need to help." Aang said not knowing whether he should have brought up Mai or even told why he had come in the first place.

" Katara dissappered? We need to find her!" Zuko jumped out of bed and put on his silk robe.

" Are you sureabout this?" Aang asked. He was worried about Zuko now. Zuko had always been strong but he could see something wrong in his eyes.

" Yes." Zuko said sternly " I'm not ready to lose someone else." He then whispered and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Aang could tell something was wrong. He finally came to the assumption that he was acting so excited to get his mind off of losing Mai.

Aang followed Zuko into the meeting room where he sent off searches in the waters where Katara disappeared. The groups took off in groups of twenty per ship, and there were seven ships on different roots.

" Thank you, Zuko." Aang said patting Zuko's back while they sat outside watching turtle ducks come out of their hiding places to squawk.

" No problem, so where are you to next?" Zuko asked hunching over. The wind started to blow and Zuko's hair flipped in every direction.

" I think I should set out on my own search with Appa," Aang said and watched as Zuko hunched over more, " But you can come to." Zuko lit up at Aang's last words.

* * *

...

...

Blink

...

...

Blink

...

...

Gasp

Aang's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh-my-gosh, Zuko! Your baby! You just took off without your baby!" Aang yelled while Appa flew over tall mountainous land.

" It's fine, Aang. It's being cared for by the nurses, like usual." Zuko said glaring maliciously at the clouds.

" What? Like usual? Didi you just call your baby it?" Aang asked.

" I really don't want to talk about it." Zuko answered although not answering any of Aang's numerous questions.

" Why are you mad at your child?" Aang asked.

" What do you mean? I'm not mad." Zuko lied while he continued to stare at passing clouds.

" Then why don't you talk about it?" Aang asked persistently, " Come on, Zuko. I'm your best friend. Why won't you even talk about your own child?" Aang pressured on, looking straight at Zuko.

Zuko's face turned red and seemed to be trembling.

" Because that _monster_ killed Mai!" Zuko yelled and it echoed off of the mountains. Aang looked surprised but pleased he got Zuko to talk. Aang could now see tears rolling down Zuko's face like heavy rain.

" Zuko it's not the baby's fault." Aang comforted Zuko.

" Your right. Mai chose to die. but the baby is the reason she chose to die. But your right, I should be blaming myself. I'm the father and it takes two to make a baby. It's all my fault." Zuko said hiding his face in his hands. Aang turned and put his arm around Zuko.

" It's not your fault, Zuko. Things happen for a reason." Aang said looking up at the sky and then looking down. Appa was now crossing into the ocean.

" We should start looking for Katara now." Aang said while biting his lip. For a second he had forgotten his worry for her but now Aang felt like he had been set on fire.

While Zuko was feeling so much guilt so was Aang. Appa landed in the same water where Katara had fallen out. Aang looked over and into the water, his eyes full of worry.

" It's all my fault." Aang whispered to himself. Aang and Zuko began their search for Katara and a new meaning for life.

* * *

**Hey guys! After a short break I'm back on my feet! Let me know what you think and I would like to thank some people for being strong supporters:**

**CreateElements**

**Edlover23**

**FantasticMisticalWonder**

**Angel Protectress**

**And all of the other people who favorites this story and review and alerted and stuff. It means so much to me That I need to thank you!**

**So this is MusicWritesLife**

**Peace out~**


	7. Confusion

**Hey guys and gals! Its me back and better than ever. AND GUESS WHAT ITS TRAPPED! I HAV A BUNCH OF CHAPTERS DONE JUST FOR YOU! SO ENJOY!**

* * *

"Do you think she will ever wake up?" a female voice said. Katara could hear people moving around a room and she felt cold even though many blankets were draped over her.

"Im not sure. Give the girl time," a male voice answered. It took Katara a minute to figure out who they were talking about before realizing it was herself.

"She's already been unfrozen for 4 days since we thawed her out. Are you sure she isn't dead?" said the female voice.

"We're sure. She has a pulse," the male voice answered. It was a deep voice but Katara knew it was friendly although she didn't recognize it.

Katara wanted so bad to open her eyes but she couldn't do it. She felt like they were frozen shut.

"Lets put more warm water on her eyes. They look frozen," a new high pitched female voice said as if reading her mind. Katara could feel the warm water being dropped on her eyes. For some reason it felt so good to Katara as if she was being thawed out. Thawed out! I froze myself remember! Katara thought to herself. Trying to open her eyes again, Katara finally succeeded.

Katara was surrounded by a bright room with yellow walls. A young woman was above her and she could tell that it was the new female voice.

"Hello darling! Do you understand me? Can you talk?" the woman asked looking deeply into Katara's eyes. Katara blinked and took another look around the room. The male that was speaking looked to be older, in his 40's, but his hair was not gray. Instead his hair was dark black and although his skin was starting to line with wrinkles, it glowed.

However, the girl who was sitting next to him looked to be a teenager. Her black hair hung just past her elbows and her posture gave away that she was royal.

Katara realized that she should answer the woman who looked about the same age of the man.

"Um, yes. I understand you. Where am i?" Katara rubbed her temples and tried to make sense of all this.

"Well, you are on a Firenation ship, darling. We found you in an iceburg. Do you know how long you were in there?" the woman asked sincerely.

"I'm not sure. A Firenation ship? What about Aang? Where is Aang?" Katara asked urgently. She tried to jump up but her body was much too stiff.

"Aang? Avatar Aang! You know him!" the younger girl jumped out of her chair and rushed to Katara's side, knocking the older woman out of the way.

"Of course I know him. He is my boy friend," Katara laughed although she didn't know why Aang hadn't found her. Katara had imagined herself waking to find herself in Aang's arms but this sure wasn't the case.

"Boyfriend?" the girl asked surprised, "Avatar Aang doesn't have a girl friend," the girl said scrunching her face confused.

"What do you mean? Aang is my boyfriend. I think I would know," Katara said panicking.

"Give the girl some rest. You can scrutinize her in the morning. For now she needs some sleep. Come, princess," the man got up and signaled the girl and the older woman to follow him out of the room.

"Sleep now, questions later," the older woman tucked Katara in the bed and left the room quietly. She was then followed by the princess who hesitated to take her eyes off of Katara.

The door closed and Katara was alone. She was so confused. If aang wasn't her boyfriend than who was? How long had she been in that iceburg? She thought that Aang would find her in a matter of days but now she wondered whether it was weeks or years. Aang had been in the iceburg for 100 years before she had found him with Sokka.

Katara was drowning in questions by the time she finally fell asleep. But even in her sleep Katara was asking questions like a confused school girl. She awoke several times and on the last time Katara couldn't go back to sleep.

Taking her time, Katara got out of the bed. It took her a few minutes to straighten her aching back. Once she got her legs to walk forward, Katara moved to the door of the bedroom and opened it. It creaked and Katara winced, hoping no one heard it. Katara took a step out of the room and looked down the dark hall. She started to walk but she felt as if something was with her, following her.

"What are you doing?" a young voice called out in Katara's direction.


	8. Understanding Some

**Hey this is MusicWritesLife! ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! But guys.. I need more reveiws like for real PLZ! I NEED THEM! SO HERES CHAPTER 8! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar... :'(**

**

* * *

**

"I was, uh, sleep walking," Katara answered when she realized it was the princess.

"No you weren't because you're talking to me now," the princess fired back. Katara couldn't understand why the girl had so much sass.

"Fine so I wasn't sleep walking. What are you doing out here?" Katara asked the girl. The princess readjusted her robes and walked forward.

"I don't have to answer you," the girl said with a smug grin.

"I was just looking around. I wasn't very tired considering I've been out for quite a while. I don't understand what your problem is with me. Please tell me," Katara told her, keeping her head held high even though rage filled her body making her face red.

"I don't have a problem. I just don't understand you. Do you really think Avatar Aang was your boyfriend?" the girl asked and motioned for Katara to follow her outside onto the deck. The wind was blowing lightly on their hair and the ocean passed quietly.

"He is my boyfriend. Im so confused. Who are you?" Katara turned to her and noticed something very familiar about her. The girl's eyes were dark and she had straight black hair. Her lips were frowning which made her look even more familiar. Who was is that she looked so much alike to?

"I'm Princess Shai. Who are you?" she replied.

"Katara," Katara answered and was surprised to see Shai's eyes widen.

"Katara! The Katara! You've been missing for 15 years! I can't belive I found you. We must go back and tell my father!" Shai jumped up and was about to run away when Katara grabbed her arm.

"15 years? They didn't find me for 15 years?" Katara choked out as tears ran down her frowning face.

"Yeah! I can't wait until my father finds out I found you! He will surely accept me!" Shai screamed with excitement but Katara still stood still unmoving.

"Who is your father?" Katara asked and Shai frowned.

"Firelord Zuko," Shai winced, "I'm not welcomed much by him," Shai looked up at the sky and yawned.

"Why? What happened?" Katara asked and everything from 15 years before came flooding back. Zuko's daughter was now 15 and Katara and Aang were on their way to see Shai as a new born when Katara fell off of Appa.

"It's a long story. My mother died when I was born and I'm not sure but my father blames me. I feel like I need to make him proud of me," Shai said holding back tears.

"Aang and I were on our way to meet you when I disappeared. We left the week you were supposed to be born," Katara said watching the clouds pass by the dark sky.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome," Shai smirked, "Katara, I need to tell you something," Shai said and was about to tell her but someone else had joined them.

"What are you doing, Princess? The girl needs rest," the middle aged man from earlier reprimanded.

"Lane, this is Katara! She's the girl who went missing when I was born!" Shai started to jump again and clap her hands.

"Katara? Well, then, that answers a lot of questions," Lane sighed and laughed, "But the two of you must go to bed now. Breakfast is at 8:30 in the morning in the dining hall and you know Malza doesn't like to keep waiting," Lane pushed the two girls inside and saw them off to their bedrooms.

Katara got into bed and pulled the covers over her wind-blown hair.

_What did Shai want to tell me? Katara wondered silently to herself. As she contemplated answers she finally fell asleep form the soft motion of the ship._

_

* * *

_

Katara awoke in the morning and saw that the sun was just beginning to rise outside her window. She didn't know what time it was but she got out of bed anyway.

When she opened the bedroom door Katara realized that she had no idea where the Dining Hall was. Katara wandered down the hall and followed the strong smell of eggs and rice. She finally reached the dining hall and was about to enter the tall oak doors when she heard voices talking. Arguing. Katara put her ear up to the door to hear well.

"Please. Please. Please, Malza!" Shai pleaded.

"I already said no. she doesn't need to know yet," Malza answered sternly.

"Then when? When will she find out?" Shai yelled. Katara could only assume that they were talking about her.

"It is not in our place to tell her. Avatar Aang can tell her for himself," Lane said in a calm voice. The mention of Aang's name made Katara confused. She didn't know whether to be mad that he didn't find her or love him because she loved him before. Katara put her ear closer to the door.

"I think it would be easier if I told her. I mean Aang won't be able to tell her because she will see it. Shouldn't she be warned before she

_sees it?" Shai said not wanting to say what she was actually talking about._

__

"Maybe later, but she should be up soon. Please act normally. No hints, Shai. I don't want to make Katara curious," Malza said. Katara heard footsteps coming towards the door. Katara turned on her heals and ran around the corner and down the hall. As Malza's footsteps neared, Katara turned back around and lazily walked toward the Dining Hall as if she had just woken up. As she rounded the corner slowly, Malza bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Katara. Breakfast, dear?" Malza asked. Katara nodded and Malza led her into the Dining Hall where Shai and Lane were sitting at a long gold table. Katara took her place across from Shai and next to Lane.

Two women with large trays of food came into the room and set them on the table. The trays were filled with different kinds of eggs and white and brown rice.

"Thank you," Shai said to the women, "Katara, I'd like you to meet my best maids, Zeeah and Cali." The ladies bowed to Katara and smiled.

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Katara smiled back.

"You're very welcome, Miss Katara. Welcome back," the girl supposed to be Cali said. They left quietly and everyone started to put food onto their plate.

_Welcome back, Katara though,__ welcome back._

__


	9. Reunions

**Hey this is MusicWritesLife! Okay so just to say I AM ON FIRE! I might take a break after this though... But anyway, I need more motivation from you guy so I need more reveiws!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 9

"We are heading home!" Shai told Katara after breakfast as they say on Shai's bed.

"Home?" Katara asked.

"My father's home. You will get to see Zuko again. And Aang if you like," Shai said hesitantly.

"I would love that. Well, I think I would like that," Katara glanced down and sagged her head.

"What do you mean?" Shai asked biting her lip as if she was afraid Katara knew something she shouldn't.

"It's just that I expected Aang to find me a few days after I froze myself. I don't know whether to love him or be mad at him. And then," Katara hesitated, "I hear you, Lane, and Malza talking about something I shouldn't know. Im just so confused." Katara put her hands up and covered her face.

"I'm so sorry, Katara. I want to tell you so bad but Lane and Malza are right. Its not in my place to tell you. You are sure to find out in a few days. We aren't that far from the Palace," Shai said trying to comfort Katara. Katara nodded but the confusion and anxiety in her chest only increased.

Four Days Later…

"Wake up Katara! We're here!" Shai shook Katara to wake up. Slowly, Katara opened her eyes and took in the sunlight. The day had finally come for her to see Zuko and possibly Aang. It was also the day that she found out the secret that Shai, Lane, and Malza were trying so hard to keep from her.

When everyone had eaten breakfast and put on their best robes, (Katara borrowed hers from Shai), they headed out of the ship. From there they were transported to the Palace on platforms carried by 4 men on each platform.

When everyone had hopped off the platforms they turned toward the Palace. It hadn't changed at all. It looked as it had forever.

"Welcome home, princess," a guard welcomed Shai as they approached the golden doors. The Palace doors opened and the 4 of them walked in.

"This way," a maid said and led them left into a long hall. She finally opened one of the doors and they walked in behind her. Katara recognized this room: the library. Shelves and shelves of books rose 20 feet on every inch of every wall. There were many chairs on the floor and in one of them was a man who looked to be about 30. He looked up from reading and instead of smiling, he sighed.

"Hello," he said. It was not a welcoming greeting and Katara could sense it was directed toward Shai.

"Hello, father," Shai replied and Katara's mouth dropped. Zuko had changed so much. He looked tired, with purple circles under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a couple days.

"What are you doing here Shai?" Zuko said without even glancing at Katara.

"Father, I found something for you," Shai said tentatively.

"Well, where is it?" Zuko growled impatiently. Katara was frightened by this Zuko. It reminded her of his old days when he tried to capture Aang multiple times.

"Right here," Shai pushed Katara forward, "Katara. I found her." Shai smiled proudly. Zuko's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"Katara!" Zuko suddenly looked 10 years younger as he ran over and hugged Katara. He squeezed her so hard that Katara struggled to catch a breath.

"Hi, Zuko! You look so different!" Katara gasped when Zuko put her down.

"Sorry. I've had a lot on my mind for so many years. Now could you tell me how you are alive and look about the same as you did 15 years ago?" Zuko asked.

Katara told Zuko how she had frozen herself up to when Shai had found her and brought her here. The whole time Shai just stood hunched over in the corner, looking down as if examining her feet. Katara noticed this and thought it was strange.

Zuko, will you walk with me for a second? Alone?" Katara asked and they walked out of the Palace and into the garden outside. The roses were in bloom and a small breeze rocked them back and forth. They walked past the pond where the koi fish swam slowly in a circle. Zuko turned around.

"So…How have been?" Zuko said awkwardly.

"Zuko what happened to you?" Katara asked and looked him directly in the eyes.

* * *

**How was that? Any questions pm me or ask in a reveiw. This is MusicWrites Life signing off!**

**~MRL**


	10. To Leave

**Hey this is MusicWritesLife! So I just discovered that I get more favorites and alerts then reveiws! Now thats just sad! Please guys reveiws your making me beg here. And since not a lot of you do I'm giving you a short chapter. So deal with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar... yet jk!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"What happened to me? I seriously doubt my story is more interesting than yours. I mean you don't even look different," Zuko said examining my face probably looking for any sign of aging.

"I'm not sure. Well I was done growing anyway, I mean I was like 15 or something. I feel different inside though. Like more mature I guess," I told him and suddenly I felt different inside.

"So its like you're my age? But you just didn't change on the outside?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much it," I looked up at the sky and remembered something, "Zuko, where's Aang?" I breathed in slowly waiting for an answer.

"Maybe you should wait to see for yourself," Zuko answered and I sighed impatiently.

"Why does everyone say that?" I said annoyed. I almost wanted to stamp my foot but I was too mature now and couldn't bring myself to do it. I shook Zuko's shoulder almost crying, "Please Zuko! Everyone is hiding things from me and I know it. Just tell me," I pleaded.

"He…After you disappeared…Aang…he tried to find you. He really did, Katara…But…it was just impossible…He had to…give up eventually," Tentatively, Zuko started what looked to be a long story.

"There's got to be more. They wouldn't have been so secretive," I said. I wasn't surprised that Aang had given up. After all, I was at the bottom of some ocean in the middle of nowhere. I just couldn't help but think what a coincidence it was that Zuko's daughter found me. Ironic would be quite an understatement.

"There is more. I just thought you should see for yourself. You may not want to go if you know," I sat down on a bench trying to think of what must've happened.

"When will we see him?" I asked robotically staring off into space.

"Now. If you're ready," Zuko put out his hand and I took it. I still wanted to ask him about his hatred toward his daughter but I decided to wait until later. Walking into the palace, Zuko told one of the guards to fetch a carriage for the two of us. When I reminded him of Shai and her aunt and uncle he "suddenly remembered" and fetched them one too. I was even more suspicious.

The ride to Aang's home wasn't far, and by the time we had finished discussing the weather, we were there. The house was not very huge but the garden was colossal. Every different flower imaginable glistened in the sunlight. Rows and rows of the beautiful flowers took up most of the land. On the back of the property sat an average sized house with a nice porch for sitting on. The sight was marvelous.

The driver opened the carriage door and I hopped out after Zuko. Right next to us was Shai and her aunt and uncle. We walked along the path, through the garden, past the sunflowers, around the lilies that were in full bloom, and beyond the apple tree that shook in the wind. Finally, we made it to the house where a screen door stood letting in the fresh air. Zuko rang the doorbell.

I heard a young voice scream in excitement while something fell. Then running feet on hard wood floor. Then two little faces popped up in the screen. A boy and a girl who looked to be about four years old stood at the door. At that moment a young, pregnant woman appeared at the door wearing an apron. Zuko was right, I wanted to go home.

* * *

**Like I said short! PLEASE REVEIW!**

**~MRL  
~MWL  
~MoMo-chan**

**~MusicWritesLife!**


	11. Meetings

**Here's Chapter 11. I knew that you all wanted longer chapters, so here you go. Please review because if I don't get reviews I don't want to post. Thanks and enjoy the chapter **** REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11**

"Zuko! It's so good to see you!" the woman exclaimed when she saw Zuko. She saw Shai and greeted her, Lane, and Malza with a bow. Seeing Katara there too she bowed again to her and Katara bowed back.

"Chiyoko, I'd like you to meet Katara," Zuko said presenting Katara. Chiyoko's eyes were slanted downward but now they were opened as wide as they could. Gasping, she opened the screen door and slipped out onto the porch where everyone stood. Chiyoko grabbed Katara's hand.

"Katara? It is you! We have waited so long. We thought it might never happen. Please come inside. All of you come inside!" she opened the door and led everyone into the house. Katara realized that the children had run into the kitchen and were now banging pots and laughing. When Chiyoko yelled at them to be quiet they did so and greeted Katara and the others.

"Please do sit. I wasn't expecting company but I happened to be cleaning today," Chiyoko said in a sweet voice. She was adorable and Katara couldn't help but see a little of herself in Chiyoko. The group sat down in the dining room on soft, scarlet pillows that surrounded a very low table. The awkwardness was unbearable for Katara until Zuko broke the silence.

"So when will Aang be home?" Zuko asked Chiyoko. Katara could see her in the kitchen making the tea. This question was the only one that Katara didn't want to ask. It was terrible enough to be in the house with Aang's wife, but it would be even worse to have Aang there too. Katara knew it would be unbearable. But what was Katara going to do? She couldn't run away now. Not when they had just gotten here. She needed to see Aang, but the fearfulness of the occasion made her go white.

"Soon. Aang comes home rite before the sun fully rises and then he goes back at night. Is it three o'clock now?" Chiyoko looked out the window at the sun, "It looks like it should be. He'll be here soon." A knot in Katara's stomach tightened as if it had always been there but it had suddenly decided to contract. Looking around at everyone, Katara realized that she was the only tense person there. Everyone else was smiling: Shai was smirking, Lane and Malza were goggling at each other, and Zuko had a tired but bright expression to him. Katara was the only one twiddling her thumbs and occasionally switching the position of her legs and posture.

"Very good. We don't have anything to do anyway," Zuko said lightly and Chiyoko came in with the tea which was steaming hot. Glancing at Katara, Chiyoko jumped slightly as if remembering something.

"Katara, how did you possibly get here? Where have you been?" Chiyoko asked worriedly as she poured the tea and past the cups around. Then she sat at the end of the table and waited for Katara to tell my thrilling adventure. She told her. Chiyoko reacted as everyone else did: astonished and speechless.

Chiyoko's story was no less interesting, "We met about two years after you went missing, Katara. It was at hospital actually. You see Aang was having some depression problems with losing Katara and Mai," at this Zuko put his head down, "Aang was sent to a facility at the hospital for unhealthy depressed people. He lost so much weight. And that's where we met, at the hospital. Great place to meet your husband, huh? I was there for some other things and we hit it off from the start. We found that being together relieved our depression better than any drug could so when we finally got out of the hospital we planned out wedding. A year later we were married. Some troubles with having children came along but obviously it wasn't too much of a problem," Chiyoko laughed when she finished her story and Katara's heart sank a foot lower. It was as if Chiyoko had taken over Katara's life for her.

The door opened. The squeaking of the hinges made the hair on Katara's neck stand up straight. She knew what was coming. But what if she didn't want to see Aang? What if the sight of him would only hurt her more? The footsteps on the wood floor made the suspense unbearable. The children ran across the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Daddy!" I heard one of them say as they both hit his body and hugged him.

"Hey! How are my little angels? Muki, you look like you got taller since this morning?" the voice laughed, "Now where's your mother?" as the voice said this I began to feel sick. Chiyoko smiled, stood up, and walked out of the room to the hallway. Katara felt a small hand grab hers. Shai squeezed it and looked at Katara in an it'll-be-fine kind of way.

"Honey, we have some guests," Chiyoko said and the two of them walked in with one child on Aang's shoulder and one in Chiyoko's arms. Walking around the corner, Aang saw Zuko first and smiled. He looked much older_. Well of course he would, I mean it has been 15 year. What did I expect? The same young and awkward 14 year old boy? Or was he 13?_ Katara couldn't remember. Aang had let his hair grow out just like he had in the Earth Kingdom 15 years ago.

"Zuko! How good it is to see you!" Aang said and gave Zuko a manly hug when he stood up. Katara couldn't help but feel invisible because Aang hadn't noticed her yet. When they were done their hugging, Zuko turned around and looked at Katara. She nodded slightly showing him that she was ready. But Katara didn't know if she was.

"Aang, there's some other people here. You know my daughter Shai and of course you know Lane and Malza," Aang bowed and when he came back up his eyes focused on Katara, "And this is…well…maybe you already know?" Zuko asked. Looking at Katara more deeply Aang finally shook his head. Katara's heart sank and she looked down ready to cry a waterfall of tears. He didn't remember her. He didn't remember the long nights talking under the stars. He didn't remember the stomach aching laughs that they shared over a huge rice cake casserole that they had ordered as a joke.

"Im sorry, no." Aang said. But then his eyes widened and he suddenly remembered something as if a light bulb had lightened above his head. "Wait I think I do know you. Aren't you the waitress that served us last night?" As Aang said that Katara got up and ran out the front door. She ran into the garden and got lost in all the trees and flowers that surrounded her. Calling could be heard behind her but Katara continued to run. How could she have ever thought he might remember her? How could she think he might still love her? It had been too long. It was time to move on. Tears were prancing down Katara's face when a strong hand took hold of her arm. She was whipped around to see Aang standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry. What did I do?" He asked. She could tell he was truthfully confused but if he had remembered her and denied her it would've been a lot better.

"Aang…Aang, its me Katara," Katara looked up at him into those rich chocolate eyes that had always made Katara's day a little brighter. Those eyes that had watched her vanish. Those eyes that had given up on looking for her when she needed him most.

"Katara? Katara who? I only knew one Katara. She's gone. But you do look a lot like…" Aang jumped back as the surprise shocked him, "Katara? No it can't be. This isn't possible," Aang said and took a breath. He really hadn't changed. A goofy child face still remained under worry lines and dark circles under his eyes.

"Aang, you must believe me. Its really me. I froze myself when I vanished in the water and Shai found me a few days ago. Aang, I'm back," Katara said. Still star struck, Aang examined Katara's face looking for a difference and when it seemed he couldn't find any he replied.

"Katara…this is amazing," he threw his arms around her and picked Katara up swinging her around in circles, "I…Katara…please…I don't know what to say. You haven't even changed," Aang said when he finally put her down on her feet.

Regaining her balance Katara explained how she had developed emotionally just not physically. She was just as mature as a 29 year old but she looked like she could be about 17 or 18. When she was done explaining her appearance Katara got down to the emotions building up inside of her and she started to cry again.

"Katara, don't cry," Aang pleaded and grabbed ahold of Katara and hugged her. It felt right but Katara knew it was all too wrong.

"Aang, how could you?" Katara asked after finally wiping away the last of her tears.

"Do what?" asked Aang with the same confused countenance as he had before.

"Give up on me. How could you give up after only two years of searching? I waited fifteen for you. When I opened my eyes I thought I would see you glaring down at me, but no. You lived your life like nothing had happened. Did you really put the whole image of me out of your mind forever? Did you really just throw me away?" Katara cried and backed up when Aang tried to move closer.

"Katara, you have no idea the pain I went through. I needed a break I was hurting so bad. Don't blame me for this," Aang said. Thinking he would have tried to comfort her, Katara was put down.

"Then who should I blame? Who else knew where I had fallen into the ocean? I thought you loved me Aang," Katara had bent down to the flowers and was now looking up at Aang.

"I still do love you Katara," Pulling her up to her feet again, Aang took Katara's hands. Katara yanked them free.

"Then why was I so excited to come and see you only to find that you have a wife and two children?" Katara said.

"Did you honestly expect me to dwell on you forever, Katara? I had to move on sometime. Chiyoko made me so happy. You're being selfish." Aang spit his last words out. Rage filled Katara's body and the blood rushed to her face until she was as red as a tomato in full bloom.

"SELFISH! Me! I'm sorry that I was frozen for 15 years awaiting my prince charming to come rescue me. I'm so sorry that I came here today! What did I expect, you to remember me and throw your arms around me at first glance? I guess I don't know you so well," Katara threw her words out so loud she knew the others probably heard her every word. She didn't care. Aang didn't care about her anymore. Obviously he had moved on.

"Well I guess you shouldn't have come," were the last words out of Aang's mouth. Katara ran down the path and past the gates that enclosed the property. She ran past the carriages where the men who had carried them sat. Past the palace Katara ran until she was on the hill where Katara and Aang used to sit and kiss each other.

Katara remembered the laughs she had with Aang. She thought of all the times Katara had come crying to Aang on this hill. She recalled all the times Aang had told her he would never let her go. Finally, Katara crumpled to the ground. In a curled up ball Katara laid in the soft grass crying and watching the warm sun fall down into the ocean. Far away she could almost hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, and she could see little children flying kites by the water. Nothing mattered anymore. Katara would stay up on the hill forever like she had in the ice. No one could hurt her up there. Nothing could touch her.

A rustle in the grass and a few footsteps startled Katara, and she jumped up out of her c-shaped position. Turning around Katara could barely see Zuko standing alone on the hill with her. The sunset was almost down and the stars were finally coming out like little sprinkles in the sky. Zuko walked over to Katara and looked deeply at her for a moment. Suddenly, he grabbed Katara and pulled her into the most constricted and comforting bear hug she had ever felt. Katara buried her face into Zuko's chest and cried even though she thought she couldn't cry anymore.

"Katara, I would never leave you. I would have searched for you until I died. I'm so sorry," Zuko whispered into Katara's cold ear. _If only Aang could have said that, _Katara thought.

Back at the Palace a mile away there was a loud squeaking noise. Something broke. Chains rattled and metal bars bent sideways. Azula stepped out of the darkness quickly as many uniformed men came running to where the sound had come from.

"Azula, stop where you are," a guard held out his hands ready for a fight. Azula shot a long strip of lightning through the ceiling above her and it bounced back down. Instead of hitting Azula the lightning struck the guard who was not expecting it, and he fell to the ground having a tremor. Azula skipped over him chuckling to herself and ran past all the other guards who didn't even see her. Zooming out of the Palace Prison, Azula disappeared into the night and into the stars and past Katara and Zuko embracing on the Fire Nation Hill.


	12. Politics

**Sorry it's been so long since an update. Most of you have probably forgotten about this story. Either way, I finished some things that I needed to take care of, and now I can continue this story**

* * *

**Politics**

Returning to the Palace, Katara stretched her arms up high above her head. Everything was happening too fast, and it was overwhelming her. Nothing was right anymore. Her beautiful life that she had thought of 15 years ago was shattered in a matter of a couple of days.

"Are you okay to go to bed?" Zuko asked as they entered the main entrance into the foyer.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Katara said trying to hide the fact that her whole life was ruined and that she was about to break down into tears again the second she reached her bedroom. So no, she wasn't okay to be alone. But she wasn't going to admit that.

"Okay just making sure," he said looking into her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Sir! Fire Lord Zuko! Rajah! King! Ruler! Chief! Leader!" a guard screamed as he ran down the long hallway.

"Calm down my good man. What is it, Azco?" Zuko said facing the guard. He seemed calm but Katara could tell he was getting anxious.

"Azula…she…broke…out…of the…Prison…we can't…find her…we're trying…please Fire Lord Zuko…tell us what…to do," the guard managed to utter. Quickly, Zuko started to pace, stroking his small, stubbly beard. Katara couldn't believe what she had just heard. Frankly, she hadn't even known Azula was still alive or at the Fire Nation prison. What else had happened in the last 15 years that she hadn't known about? Katara didn't think she could handle much more for the night.

"Send out a search party for Azula. Don't stop until you catch her. Track her every move and bring her back here no matter what it takes. Azula is not safe. She isn't safe to the people around her or to herself. Go, now! Send out all of our men except for a dozen to stay here," Zuko exclaimed in the commanding voice Katara had always admired. Azco nodded and turned away, running off in the direction he had come to tell everyone. But the idea of a search party almost made Katara laugh and get annoyed at the same time. She smirked.

"What are you smirking about? This is not the time. Do you remember how dangerous Azula is?" Zuko said aggravated.

"It's just that search parties haven't really had a positive past," Katara said trying to lighten the mood. If she started to worry about this she would probably faint.

"Yes. I know that. Thank you," Zuko countenance still hadn't rested, and it was all scrunched up like a pug, "However, it's really the only option I have at this point. What do you want me to do? Drop all my responsibilities and leave? Well not when we are just getting settled from the Earth Versus World War," Zuko said not realizing that Katara had no idea what he was talking about. He continued to pace, thinking to himself and shaking his head. Finally, Katara sprouted the courage to put a hand on Zuko's shoulder and spin him around to face her.

"Zuko, you have to calm down. The guards are taking care of it. I'm sorry I was just joking around. That's what I do when I'm overwhelmed, and right now everything is happening way to fast," she took a breath, "Now tell me, what is this World War?" Katara asked trying to remember the precise name of it.

"Oh. I forgot you haven't been here for 15 years, Katara. It seems like just yesterday you were kissing…," Zuko caught himself before he could say anymore. Getting a little shaky, Katara steadied her position and nodded that she understood what he meant.

"And the war?" Katara exclaimed refocusing the subject.

"Yes. The Earth Kingdom got a new king. We all trusted him. Even me. But after just 5 months of ruling the kingdom he got greedy. At first it was harmless, and he just wanted a small piece of land that was unoccupied. After that he began to try to take land that was already conquered. A part of the North Pole was the first thing he tried to take that was already dominated. Then it was a piece of the Fire Nation, and that was when I knew King Omahzu was dangerous and unworthy to be king of such a humble place. So, the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, and even parts of the Earth Kingdom formed an army to take the King down. It took about 10 years but we did it. Now we are just trying to clean up," Zuko said running out of breath by the end. _Wow, I've missed so much since I've been gone. Gosh, I've missed Zuko's baby being born, Mai dying, my true love getting married, and now a war! _Katara thought to herself. They were still standing in the foyer, and the big glass window showed the night sky. Twinkling high in the sky, stars were scattered in all directions and were completely visible. There was not a cloud in the sky tonight.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Zuko, I've missed so much, and I'll never get that time back no matter what. I don't know what to do," Katara said beginning to lose it again like she knew she would. She had just hoped it would be in private this time.

"Katara, you have more life to live and more adventures to go on. You only missed a couple. I know what you need to do. You need to go to bed," Zuko said taking Katara's hand and leading her in the direction of her bedroom. Katara let him lead the way, but she continued to have one idea on her mind. Finally, Zuko realized she wasn't talking, and he stopped walking.

"Zuko, all this talk about the Earth Kingdom got me thinking about something," Katara said reluctantly, "Where's Toph? And where's Sokka? Uncle Iroh? My father? Where's everyone else?" Katara had waited to ask this question, uncertain that she wanted to know the answer if it was unpleasant.

"Well let's start with Toph. She actually just got out of jail three months ago. Don't worry though; she did nothing wrong. She was in there for five years for standing up to the Earth King. No matter how hard Aang and I tried we couldn't get her out. But now she is actually staying with Sokka for a little while until she rebuilds her life," at the sound of Sokka, Katara got excited and became more alert. The paintings on the walls seemed to disappear and she imagined Sokka and his home with a wife and kids. But what if he didn't have any?

"How is Sokka?" Katara asked impatiently.

"He is happily married with three little children. They are so cute. Their ages are 10, 7, and 4 years old. I must say the ten year old girl looks a lot like you, Katara," Zuko said admiring Katara's facial features like an artist getting ready to paint a portrait.

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for him," Katara stretched her arms above her head and played with her dark, messy hair. Yawning, they began to walk again. Zuko led Katara into her room and stood beside her bed.

"You can tell me more tomorrow okay?" Katara asked as she yawned loudly again. Searching for her nightgown, Katara accidently bumped into Zuko. He caught her with his strong, sturdy arms, and Katara watched as his left vain protruded from his arm. Becoming red, Katara looked down.

"Good night, Zuko." She whispered as her eyes began to close.

"See you tomorrow, Katara. Sweet dreams." Zuko hugged Katara goodnight and closed the big oak door behind him. Barely able to get her nightgown on, Katara laid like a rag doll on her bed trying to get her clothes off.

* * *

**YAHH! chapter 12 is done! I am soo happy!**

**Well I'll catch you guys later and look forward to the next chapter!**

**~MRL**


	13. Remembering

**Here is Chapter 13 I really hope you all enjoy it. In this chapter we find out where Uncle Iroh is, how Shai really feels, and what Katara has been forgetting. Enjoy **

**Remembering**

By dinner time the next day Azula had still not been found. This wasn't a surprise to Katara, but she wasn't going to say anything about that to Zuko after what had happened last night. Katara had been awoken that morning by a terrible dream. Standing in a meadow, Katara had seen Aang step to the side of a tree to reveal himself, and behind him stood a dozen children all laughing at Katara. When she awoke Katara realized that the dream wasn't much worse than the reality.

All through the day Katara found herself alone in the palace garden thinking to herself, and by the time dinner was ready she hadn't seen Zuko once. She figured Zuko was out looking for Azula like everyone else in the palace.

"Dinner time!" Shai shouted to Katara who was still in the garden by the pond. As she made her way toward Shai little turtle ducks started nipping at her feet, and Katara threw them the rest of her bread that she had been throwing earlier.

"Haven't seen you all day. What have you been doing?" Katara asked as the two of them made their way to the dining hall.

"Nothing really. I had to catch up on some of my school work. With everything that's been going on I've gotten very behind." Shai explained. Katara had not even realized that Shai went to school, but now she realized that that should've been obvious.

"Oh, where do you go to school?" Katara asked.

"I have a private teacher. I'm usually on a boat for most of the year so I can't go to a regular school," Shai said bitterly. Katara didn't know why Shai had to be on a boat all year but she figured she shouldn't ask right now. The dining hall doors were already open when they entered them, and Zuko was sitting down with Lane and Malza across from him.

"Good you found her," Zuko said trying to sound cheerful. His eyes had even darker circles under them than before. It saddened Katara to see him like this. She missed his smile and his stupid jokes that used to make her laugh.

Dinner was served and for a little while they ate in silence. After some time Shai finally spoke.

"I had an idea, and I wanted to see if anyone else liked it," she said tentatively.

"Well go on," Zuko said impatiently. It killed Katara inside to see Zuko on edge like this all the time.

"I was thinking that since Katara is back that everyone must want to reconnect with her. I mean all of her old friends. We've already seen Aang but I'm sure she'd like to see Toph and Sokka and Suki," Shai stopped for a second but then decided to continue, "So I think we should have a reunion. Here." She finished and looked to Zuko. He looked sad now and seemed to be in deep thought.

"I think that's a marvelous idea honey," Malza said breaking the awkward silence.

"That would actually be really cool. I was just thinking that I wanted to see Sokka. What do you think Zuko? You seem quiet," Katara said getting Zuko's attention. He looking up and under his shaggy hair Katara could see small tears building up in his eyes as he blinked them away.

"Um. I think that's a good idea I guess. Shai, it's your idea so you can be in charge of contacting everyone. I don't think I have time for planning right now," Zuko said rather mechanically. Shai nodded in agreement and satisfaction.

The rest of the dinner went like usual although every now and then Katara saw Zuko stop and look down at his twiddling thumbs. Katara decided that it would be better not to ask him what the matter was now but to wait until later in private.

…

"Zuko, wait up!" Katara said catching Zuko as he went down the hall to the library.

"Yes Katara?" Zuko said turning around. His brown eyes gazed down at Katara in a way that Katara had never seen before. In a way it was beautiful but on the other hand there was a dreadfulness that Katara knew was lurking in there somewhere.

"I need to know something. Why were you crying at dinner?" Katara asked tentatively trying not to upset him.

"I wasn't crying," Zuko tried to lie looking down at the ground and hiding behind his hair.

"Yes you were, Zuko. I saw tears building up in your eyes when Shai said she wanted to give a reunion. Tell me what happened." Katara looked up at Zuko in an attempt to persuade him farther. It must have worked because Zuko sighed and closed his eyes gathering information.

"Okay, you caught me. Happy? Well how do I start? So much has happened to our little group of friends in the past 15 years. But there's someone…there's something…ugh," Zuko choked out. Wiping his eyes, Zuko got himself together as Katara listened intently.

"Well, first of all, my uncle won't be able to come to the reunion. I guess that's pretty much the main reason why I'm upset. Uncle Iroh is…in an asylum, Katara," Zuko said and continued after seeing her confused countenance, "He went crazy. My uncle got syphilis and that sometimes makes people go insane and see hallucinations. Well, that happened to him so now he's insane and locked up in some hospital. I go there and see him and every time I do he looks the same. Uncle Iroh isn't getting better." Zuko finished. Katara had a strange feeling in her chest. It was tightening as she tried to hold back her tears. How sad it was for Zuko! His wife died leaving him with a child while his uncle who practically raised him went insane. And not to mention a war had been going on with the Earth Kingdom for most of the time during Katara's disappearance. It was no wonder that Zuko wore dark circles beneath his eyes all the time.

"Zuko I am so sorry. I know exactly what it's like to lose someone," Katara remembered losing her mother and then losing her father many times after that. She hugged Zuko for a while before he bid her an early good night leaving Katara alone in the hallway.

Katara decided that getting to bed early might not be such a bad idea because she still needed to catch up on some lost sleep. Katara couldn't figure out why she was so tired after being "asleep" in an ice cube for fifteen years but figured it was because she wasn't used to being awake for such long periods.

After lying in bed for an hour or two wrestling with herself to fall asleep Katara decided to get up and get something to drink. Creaking open the big door, Katara tip toed out of the room trying not to make a sound. Katara tip toed down the hall to the kitchen where everything was pitch darkness. Turning on the lights, Katara took in the enormous kitchen where all of the meals were cooked. There had to be ten ovens and stoves, and there were counters running down the middle of the kitchen baring glass cabinets full of bowls, plates, silverware, and all the essentials of a royal kitchen. Katara grabbed one of the cups from a cabinet. The sink was huge and so was the brass handle that turned it on. Katara turned the cold water nozzle and clear water came pouring out.

Katara felt a weird feeling. A cold rush ran through her body and ended with a warm sensation that she vaguely remembered. She felt her hand rise and for a second she forgot what she was doing. Then with a flick of her fingers the water pouring from the faucet went twirling in the air. It made itself around Katara and found its way into her mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" Katara yelled remembering her gift, "How could I have forgotten. Water bending is pretty much what got me frozen in an ice cube for fifteen years! I am so stupid!" Katara shouted to herself. She wondered why no one had brought up the fact that she could water bend, but soon realized that if she had forgotten no one else would have remembered after all these years. She had been almost forgotten like a distant memory only thought of every once in a while.

Katara dropped the pessimistic thought of being forgotten and danced around the kitchen. Water was swirling through the air like graceful wind on a spring night. Feeling overjoyed, Katara remembered how much she loved to water bend. She remembered when she first found out she was a water bender up until freezing herself using water bending. If she hadn't known how to bend water would she have survived the storm? Katara shook the thought out of her head. Her thirst was quenched and her emotions were raving.

But at the same time Katara could not keep thinking about Aang. The dream kept popping up everywhere she went. The thought of Aang feeling love for another woman made Katara clench her fists which made the water fall to the ground. Katara picked it back up and put it back into the sink as she turned the lights back off.

Walking back to her room, Katara saw a light on in the library, and she heard whispers coming from inside. Katara peeked through the crack between the two doors to find Zuko and Shai having a quiet argument as to not wake anyone up.

"Father, why can't you be happy?" Shai asked talking to Zuko whose back was turned toward a bookshelf rather than his own daughter.

"Happy? What on earth is there to be happy about?" Zuko said fiercely pivoting around to face Shai. Katara had never seen Zuko so angry, and it reminded her of when he was still trying to kill Aang.

"I brought Katara here! I thought maybe that would cheer you up!" Shai quietly said but her voice was slowly getting impatient and louder.

"Yes. Katara has made me happier than I have been in a very long time. But that doesn't mean that I'm suddenly going to change as a person. That doesn't mean that I will…" Zuko trailed off as if trying to find the best way to say something without hurting Shai's feelings.

"But that doesn't mean that you will accept me. I know father. You don't have to hide it from me any longer." Shai said finishing Zuko's sentence. Katara felt so sad for Shai now and mad at Zuko for treating her like his own father did. How dare him!

"Hide what?" Zuko tried to say innocently but his innocence was too late. There was nothing innocent about the way Zuko treated Shai.

"You've been hiding the fact that you hate me! You blame my mother's death on me! I know you do so don't deny it. But the thing is, I don't understand why?" Shai cried as she held onto an arm chair. The lights were dim but Katara could clearly make out their faces especially with the fire blazing in the fire place.

"It's complicated Shai. You may have brought Katara back but…you'll never bring Mai back," Zuko said pitifully looking into the fire. Looking like an abandoned dog Shai took a deep breath.

"You know something father? I have spent years trying to make you accept me. I have spent years having Malza tell me about my mother instead of you. I have spent years being afraid of you. But now I have something to say. You lost your wife when I was born. Well I lost my only mother! Don't you understand? She was my mother too!" Shai yelled and started to run for the door. Katara moved out of the way into the darkness just before the tall door swung open. Running, Shai wiped away her falling tears, and Katara decided to run after her. Katara noticed as she passed the door that Zuko too had tears running down his face. But Katara didn't care because after all they were probably just about Mai.

* * *

**Huh? Huh? How was it? so read and review and we can all have a good time while we face natural disasters! **

**~MRL**


End file.
